


Slifer Wake Up Calls and Ra Dreams

by IsTheMedia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, implied humiliation, masturbation with clothes on, sleeping partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chazz gets a…unique wake up all the while Bastion dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slifer Wake Up Calls and Ra Dreams

He felt warm...it was a bit odd. As nice as his room was with all the renovations; it still could get really freaking cold. He couldn't help but curl up closer to the source of heat...head resting against its' chest....

Wait....

Dark grey eyes blinked open; only to be greeted by the sight of yellow.

He felt his cheeks flush....and more blood rushing southward.

Bastion was in his bed....

He was sleeping in the same bed at Bastion....

Right, last night the Ra came to his room to help him with some homework...he insisted the other to stay once it gotten rather late.

Wow...he looked really good...

Crap!

He tried to shift away to hide his....sudden growing problem. He wanted to swear, the Ra had his arms around him holding him a bit too close.

Dammit...why did he start to like the Ra after Alexis turned him down....again.

Why did he have to look so good when he was sleeping?

Shit this was getting really bad. He needed to get out of the other teens' hold.

Eventually he was at least able to shift himself so that he faced away from the Ra. There now at least he could hide his...problem. Now he just had to wait until the other woke up. That shouldn't take too long...right?

He felt the other shift behind him....and then the hairs on his neck stood on end. One of the Ra's hands slipped under his shirt. He felt his heart racing. Was he even awake? Taking a chance he looked over his shoulder....

He was still asleep...

Chazz bit his bottom lip as he pressed his face into his pillow, as he felt the hand rub his hip in small circles.

Shit...shit...fuck this was not helping!

A breathy and sleepy chuckle slipped past the Ra's lips.

Suddenly Chazz felt the other pressing up against his ba--

He wasn't sure if his face could have gotten any redder than it was now...but it must have managed too. He could feel...something poking back against him.

The Ra was still out of it. A soft murmur of something unintelligible slipped passed the sleeping teen's lips, and nuzzled the back of Chazz's neck.

The Slifer could feel himself start to pant softly. This was going to get really bad really fast if he didn't stop.

He gasped loudly as he felt that hand slide down from his hip; the tips of his fingers slipping under the waistband of his sleep pants. This needed to stop, now. It had to.....but he just couldn't get his body to respond.

One of his hands quickly covered his mouth to stifle any sound that almost came out when that hand fully slipped into his pants. T-there was no way he was still sleeping....no way...

Chazz's eyes fell shut as a small moan tried to escape him as he felt Bastion's hand brush against his erection. He heard the Ra mumble something sleepily....dammit he WAS still asleep.

He twitched and bit his knuckles just to keep himself quiet when he felt the still sleeping Ra's fingers brushed and groped against him; fingers finally curling around him. Just what the hell was the whizkid dreaming about?!

He stiffed some when felt lips kiss the nape of his neck; his eyes opening half way. He was panting even harder now, trying his best not to buck his hips. His eyes drifted shut again and tipped his head back some as he felt the taller teens hips rock against his back.

This had to stop. It NEEDED to stop.

But he couldn't...he just couldn't.

He wanted this....Bastion's hands on him. Feeling his breath, his lips touch him. He just couldn't stop this.

He could feel his spit dripping down his fingers as he tried to keep himself from making too much noise. His skin was starting to tingle...he wasn't going to hold out much longer.

Bastion's hips were still rocking against him....

“Chazz,” the Ra moaned softly, voice think with sleep.

The Slifer's eyes widened as he gasped.

 

–

 

It must have been one of the best dreams he's had in a long while. It felt so real...

The heat under his hands felt soft.

His scent almost seemed too real.

He couldn't help but breath his name.

...then his hand felt wet...wet and warm.

Lifting his head, eyes blinking rapidly trying to make them focus with his sleep addled mind.

There was Chazz, face bright red, panting harshly....looking st him with lidded eyes.

It....wasn't a dream.

Bastion practically yelped as he pulled his cooling hand back and almost fell out of the Slifer's bed.

“Chazz! I-I-I! Forgive me! I thought I was dreaming! I would never-I mean-I! I'm so sorry!”

Chazz lithely pushed himself up. His heart was slowing down, his body tingling in after glow.

“I w-would never! I promise! Please I am so sorr--” Bastion's plead was cut off by a yelp as he found himself pushed back onto the bed.

He could see a somewhat sleepy smirk etching it's onto the Slifer's face. He swallowed some. The only thing he could think of was how livid the Princeton must have been. He braced himself for whatever was to come...he clenched his eyes shut...

Only to have them open wide not even a few moments later, as he felt one of those slender hands cup his straining groin.

He gasped and tried to talk, trying to ask what Chazz what doing. But all he managed to do was a few garbled moans. His hips rolling into the pale hand.

He was going to come....Chazz was going to make him come just by rubbing him through his pants.

He watched with hazy eyes as the Slifer leaned in close, and whispered hotly in his ear.

“Bass...”

That was all that he needed.

 

–

 

He flinched as the door slammed in his face. The Ra sighed as his shoulders slumped some. Even though he was almost 99.875% sure that Chazz did indeed shared the same feelings that he did...

Didn't mean he was off the hook for making the Princeton climax while he was asleep through the majority of it. The Slifer figured a fitting punishment was for Bastion to return to his Ra dorm....the evidence of what they just done still very clear.

Dating Chazz Priceton was going to be an interesting experience.

 

 


End file.
